


The Birthday Thurprithe

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 0301WONHODAY, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, HBD Wonho, M/M, Non-Idol AU, One Shot, Precious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonho Day 2k18, lispy boys, their lisps give me so much life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun’s growing more and more concerned for his boyfriend’s wellbeing because of how much he works. With Hoseok’s birthday coming up, he starts concocting a plan to help the older man relax.





	The Birthday Thurprithe

**Author's Note:**

> wOW I was way too busy to even think of writing today. And yet, here I am, doing my damndest to get a fic up for the beautiful amazing talented gorgeous sweet pure innocent maknae-like-hyung Wonho.
> 
> HBD to the best bunny oppa a Monbebe could ask for, to Wonho who always thinks of Monbebe~ <33333 I can only hope and pray amidst all their comeback and world tour prep that he managed to celebrate his birthday in some way, for it is a day that requires as much celebrating every year as it can get.

Kihyun awakens to a pair of thick arms wrapping round his waist, his body slowly being pulled close to the broad chest suddenly beside him.

“Time…?” he asks softly, his voice barely audible in the still night.

“Four,” Hoseok whispers back. “Go back to thleep, Kihyunnie.” He hugs the man tighter to himself, his long exhale ruffling Kihyun’s ashy gray hair. The younger man sighs deeply, shifting around drowsily until he’s clinging onto the older.

“What have I thaid about working tho late?” he mumbles halfheartedly, not much caring about how strongly his lisp is shining through at the moment. Kihyun’s pillow rises and falls in time with Hoseok’s light chuckle, and he realizes his pillow is actually the man’s chest. No wonder it’s so warm.

“Good night, Kihyunnie~”

Kihyun hums in reply, nuzzling his cheek against Hoseok’s impossibly soft shirt as he already begins to drift off once more. Hoseok cards his fingers through the younger’s hair until he falls asleep himself, keeping his love close.

 

The following morning, Kihyun awakens with the sunrise. He cracks his eyes open with a subdued sigh, the familiar sound of Hoseok’s even breathing filling his ears. He sits up, rubbing at his eyes before donning his glasses. The shorter man glances fondly over at his love, brushing the older’s bangs from his eyes. He then gets up slowly from the bed, careful not to disturb the older.

It’s Hoseok’s first day off from work in almost five months, after all, and Kihyun’s determined to make this the best day of relaxation for the older he can. To make it even better, this most auspicious day has just happened to fall on his birthday! It’s almost as if Kihyun had planned such a coincidence himself, or something—which he didn’t, no matter how much Minhyuk likes to say otherwise.

Step one: Make Hoseok the best breakfast in bed the man has ever seen in his entire life, _including_ all those amazing platters of food you see on TV and in movies.

Kihyun immediately beings to make a game plan in his head of all the ingredients he’ll need, smirking excitedly as he opens the fridge. Yeah, this is gonna be the best birthday Hoseok’s ever had, even if it kills the younger to make it so.

 

When Hoseok wakes up, he’s pretty sure he’s still dreaming. For the first time in a while, he awakens on his own accord, without the annoying blare of an alarm and then Kihyun grumbling at him to turn it off. The sun beats down on his pale face through the uncovered window, and he peeks open his eyes as the sweet aroma of galbi, tofu, rice, eggs, kimchi, fish, and cucumber soup. He glances around confusedly at all the smells, his face breaking out into a dazed sort of grin at seeing the tray weighed down with food seemingly waiting for him.

His boyfriend, Kihyun, is sitting beside him, reading a book and marking up the margins with notes. His glasses have slid down the bridge of his nose, and his lips are pursed in concentration. He doesn’t even seem to have noticed Hoseok’s conscious state until he sits up with a small grunt. Kihyun’s lips quirk up into the most beautiful of smiles, revealing the set of dimples at the tops of his cheeks Hoseok just loves to kiss.

“Good morning, hyung~” Kihyun greets sweetly, leaning over to place a kiss on Hoseok’s cheek as he closes his book. Hoseok chuckles, an airy sound of mirth that sends Kihyun’s heart going a million miles a second.

“Good morning, Kihyunnie,” he says genuinely, his sparkling gaze shifting from his love to the food, his mouth watering and his stomach emitting a low growl. Kihyun yelps out a hyena-like laugh, moving to tuck his legs underneath him as he grabs for the tray. He brings it closer and picks up the set of chopsticks, clumping together a mouthful of galbi.

“Say ‘ah’,” he requests, opening his own mouth wide to demonstrate. Hoseok practically giggles at the younger’s adorable expression before complying, giddily accepting the offer of being fed by his boyfriend. He hums at the perfectly-seasoned meat as soon as it hits his tongue, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he savors the taste.

“Delicious,” he comments, already opening his mouth for another bite. Kihyun purses his lips together, an amused breath pushing through them as he gets another mouthful, this time of rice, and pushes it into Hoseok’s mouth.

 

After breakfast, Hoseok makes as if to get up to take the tray to the kitchen. Kihyun hurriedly takes it from his strong grip and insists he not move another inch. Hoseok raises a brow but relents easily, deciding not to point out how uncharacteristic it is of the younger to not insist that he help clean after a meal. He hums as he waits for Kihyun to return, twiddling his thumbs and glancing about the room.

“You’re not to move out of that bed all day, hyung,” Kihyun declares as he struts back in, a determined glare set on his face. Hoseok frowns confusedly.

“Why not?” he asks, tilting his head to the side like a befuddled child. Kihyun crawls back into bed, settling himself in Hoseok’s lap.

“You’re working yourself too hard,” he answers bluntly, taking Hoseok’s hands in his own. An anxious light fills his gaze, and he doesn’t seem quite able to meet the older’s eyes. “Do you realize how long it’s been since you’ve had a day off? _Months_ , hyung. And do you know how much of that time you _should’ve_ taken off because of how often you’ve gotten sick? At least half of it. No matter what I say, you just keep on going to work and then coming back at four and five in the morning.”

“Kihyunnie…” Hoseok mutters, his mouth going dry with guilt. But, Kihyun holds up a hand, silently telling the older he isn’t done yet.

“I’ve accepted I’m in love with a workaholic fool,” he sighs, sounding incredibly defeated despite the teasing smirk on his pink lips. “I just want you to let me take care of you today. Let today be the day of relaxation you haven’t had in too long, and _promise_ me you won’t work yourself into an early grave. That’s all I ask.”

Hoseok’s silent for a moment, unsure of how to respond. He hadn’t realized he’d caused the younger so much distress. Kihyun’s grasping his hands with a surprisingly strong grip, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. The older isn’t too sure what his boyfriend is nervous about, as what he’s said has just made him feel like a complete idiot. He hadn’t ever thought of how his extra work hours would make Kihyun feel, which he feels now had been incredibly inconsiderate.

He leans forward, closing the distance between them as he pulls his sweet, perfect Kihyunnie into a tight embrace.

“I’m thorry, Kihyunnie,” he murmurs into Kihyun’s shoulder, breathing in deeply his scent. He smells of clean laundry and all the food Hoseok had just eaten, and it’s honestly the best of combinations. “I hadn’t thought of how much you’d worry for me if I started taking extra hours. I was just so worried about making sure we always had enough money in the bank that I didn’t realize—”

“Aiiiiiish,” Kihyun interrupts, his tone lighthearted even though Hoseok can feel how tightly the younger grips onto his back. “No need to get so serious, hyung. Really, if you just take a break every once in a while it’d be enough for me.”

“I promithe,” Hoseok immediately replies. “I won’t work myself so hard from now on.” Kihyun hums, seemingly satisfied. He pulls away from Hoseok, smiling as he presses an affectionate kiss to the corner of the older’s lips.

“Good~” he says, his eyes twinkling. Hoseok’s pure, innocent smile blazes across his lips, and Kihyun can’t help but kiss him again. Hoseok hums against the touch, his grip on the younger tightening.

“I love you tho much, Kihyunnie,” he sighs as Kihyun separates from him, burying his face into Kihyun’s chest as he hugs the shorter round the waist. Kihyun chuckles, running his fingers through Hoseok’s bedhead.

“I love you, too, hyung. Happy birthday~”


End file.
